


ready, set it off

by huilight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Canon Compliant, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Top Kim Hongjoong, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huilight/pseuds/huilight
Summary: Mingi quite literally felt as though his heart had stopped, a car crash in slow motion as his eyes seemed to rise against his will to lock with Hongjoong's. There was a beat of silence, a minute stretch of time that seemed endless to the two unwilling participants. The toy was still wedged firmly in his ass, an insistent pressure that was now less sexy and more excruciatingly humiliating.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	ready, set it off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first foray into Mingjoong and Ateez fic in general, so apologies for any characterisation errors or inconsistencies! This started off much nastier but apparently I'm incapable of being mean to our resident good boy Song Mingi, so it ended up weirdly soft. 
> 
> Warnings for accidental voyeurism, and under-negotiated kink in regards to feminisation, verbal humiliation & degradation (Mingi is referred to as slut & whore). I added a dubcon tag due to lack of prior negotiation, but Mingi enthusiastically consents to and enjoys all activities! 
> 
> Title is taken from Thirsty by Taemin

It was something that shouldn’t have been a big deal. Walking in on another member jerking off wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in such a cramped dorm, and usually it wouldn't give Mingi even a moment of pause. But for some reason this had been - different. He’d only caught a glimpse as Hongjoong yelped and dove beneath his bedsheets, just a flash of flushed skin. And Hongjoong had rolled his eyes as he asked what he needed, and Mingi had been meaning to find out where Yunho was but Hongjoong’s ears had been so pink and for some reason Mingi couldn’t stop staring at them _._ And he’d just seen Hongjoong’s _dick,_ only for a second but it had looked so hard, and surely it must still be hard beneath the blankets, and it wasn’t important, definitely not something Mingi should have been fixating on, but - 

His cock had stirred in his pants for some god awful reason, waving an evil little hello. 

And - it shouldn’t have been a big deal. He could write it off as a natural response, because he was a healthy adult male and a stiff wind could make him pop a boner. Or perhaps it was just shock; Mingi had someone never considered that their leader jerked off just like everyone else, had never been given any evidence to believe that he was a mere mortal with base urges. Whatever the case, he couldn’t help but turn heel and dash back out the door, leaving an increasingly amused Hongjoong in his dust. 

They didn’t acknowledge it, an unspoken agreement that some things were better left unsaid, and yet everything started to progress very suddenly after that single interaction. It was as though Mingi had hit some sort of tipping point, crossed a line he hadn’t even been aware he was toeing. It was the obvious things at first, the way Hongjoong’s shirt clung to his damp back when he shuffled out of the shower, or the way his thighs flexed as he danced. Then, suddenly, it was everything. The way his eyes curled into crescents whenever he laughed, the sight of him blinking sleepily after a nap, watching him talk one of the other member’s ears off about whatever new song he had been working on recently. It was impossible to deny that Mingi was well and truly whipped.

And honestly, he was pretty fine with the whole gay thing. Maybe it should have been more of a life altering realisation, but he'd never spent too much time contemplating his sexuality. If he looked back, there'd been enough indicators that he was honestly surprised he hadn't realised earlier. He knew the members would be fine with it; Yeosang wasn't quiet about his own preferences, and everyone knew that San and Wooyoung weren't on quite as platonic terms as they'd like to claim. So yeah, having a crush the size of a planet on Hongjoong wasn't the problem. What was a problem was the ...other stuff. 

Like, the fact that every time Hongjoong smirked at him he had to rapidly exit the room to crank his hog at the nearest available opportunity. Or how every time he linked his fingers with Mingi's (an innocent gesture that had been long established but now made his heart beat sound like dubstep) all Mingi could think about was how well the digits might fit elsewhere.

It made Mingi feel dirty, skin crawling with the weight of his own fantasies. Sure, Hongjoong wasn't a demure little lamb by any standards, but he was still Mingi's friend. He should have been someone Mingi was protecting, not the star attraction of his wet dreams. Every time another shower ended with Mingi sadly watching his cum swirl down the drain as he cursed his own lack of moral righteousness, he couldn't help but retreat a little further into himself. 

Hongjoong noticed, of course. Everyone was used to Mingi being up in their space at all times, and avoiding someone in an environment such as theirs was implausible at best. He didn't mention it, didn't pry, but if anything his attention seemed to zero in on Mingi. It was unbearable, the way Hongjoong would tease him, in the kind of way that made him want to cream his pants. Mingi didn't know what he had done in his past life to deserve this torment, but he knew he was going to explode if he didn't take serious action soon.

And that was how he had ended up here, face down on Hongjoong's bed, ass up and breathing heavy as he worked an eight inch plastic dick into his hole. He'd wormed his way out of morning practice, feigning sickness even as he willed down his hard on. This day had required weeks of planning and stress but in the moment he knew it was worth it, as the toy skittered along his sweet spot in a way that had his eyes rolling back as he bit down a moan. Literally nothing in his twenty one years of living had ever compared to the delicious feeling of finally being full after wanting for so long. Burying his face in Hongjoong's pillow, he sucked in a deep breath, overwhelmed by the heady scent of the other boy. He knew this was so fucked up on so many levels, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. With his senses full of Hongjoong like this, it was so easy to imagine he wasn't alone, that it was Hongjoong's hands roughly working the toy into him, Hongjoong's slim fingers dragging along his chest. Mingi felt his hips kick forward of their own volition as the fantasy overwhelmed him, his cock dragging deliciously against the sheets as he gave an unseemly whine. 

It was, of course, at that very moment that an unassuming Hongjoong chose to push open the door with a curious call of 'Mingi, where are you?'

There was less than a second between his arrival and his gaze falling on the incriminating scene in front of him. Mingi quite literally felt as though his heart had stopped, a car crash in slow motion as his eyes seemed to rise against his will to lock with Hongjoong's. There was a beat of silence, a minute stretch of time that seemed endless to the two unwilling participants. The toy was still wedged firmly in his ass, an insistent pressure that was now less sexy and more excruciatingly humiliating. 

There was really no subtle way to handle the situation, so Mingi's cum stupid brain decided the obvious solution was to frantically grab for his sweats among the bedsheets, intent on pulling them back on, dildo and all. Hongjoong was still just staring, eyes wide and ears oddly pink and Mingi desperately wanted him to say something, to yell at him or whatever, anything to take them out of this fucked up little limbo they'd created. He was practically cowering as he clumsily shoved a foot into his trousers, unable to hold back a pathetic whimper as the movement jostled the toy inside him. 

That seemed to be some sort of trigger, because suddenly Hongjoong's hand was darting out, delicate little fingers wrapping around Mingi's wrist with a startling amount of force. The instant their skin touched, Mingi went rigid, barely confident enough to peek up at Hongjoong through his lashes. The older boy's expression had shifted to something Mingi couldn't quite name, eyes hooded and mouth curling into a freaky little smirk as his grip relaxed. He was less holding Mingi back now than just holding him, fingers petting across the delicate skin of his wrist in a way that had Mingi's neglected dick crying out for attention. 

He opened his mouth, about to drown himself in apologies and/or tears but Hongjoong beat him to the punch, voice all but a purr as he dug a single painted nail into the side of Mingi's arm. 

"Well, look at you. Here I was, worried about our poor little Mingi to the point that I skipped practice to come look after you, and what do I find you doing? Rutting against a pillow like some kind of slut - and in my bed no less." 

Mingi let out a yelp, squeezing his eyes shut at the words, throat dry. Hongjoong finally released his wrist, and when Mingi allowed himself to crack open an eyelid he found that Hongjoong had taken a step back, eyes dragging languidly down Mingi's naked form. Practically dissolving in humiliation, Mingi did his best to shield his dick from view with the sweats still clutched in his hand, trying not to think about the logistics of why even though he felt about to pass out from anxiety his dick was the hardest it had ever been. 

Hongjoong didn't seem to be particularly interested in eyeing up his cock at this point, instead stepping to the side, circling around so he was at Mingi's back. Seated on his thighs as he was, Mingi knew at least a solid inch or so of his dildo must be visible, the glittery purple shaft not exactly conducive to camouflage. His worst fears were confirmed when Hongjoong gave a low whistle, his voice terrifyingly close when he spoke once again.

"Fuck, that thing is an absolute monster. I knew you were a bottom, but I hadn't pegged you as a size queen." 

Mingi was already all but on the verge of tears, thighs straining uncomfortably beneath him as shame threatened to eat him alive. Hongjoong still wasn't done yet, however, humming thoughtfully before he continued. 

"You sure look good like this, huh? All pretty and fucked out, god your ass looks absolutely sinful."

And that - oh, that did something to Mingi, his stomach swooping and his hips kicking forward, a whimper falling from his lips as he rutted against the soft fabric of his sweats. Hongjoong seemed delighted by this, evil little laugh ringing through the room as he clapped his hands. 

"Oh, you like that do you? Like being told how pretty you are?" 

Against all better judgement, Mingi found himself nodding, spellbound by the complete absurdity of the current situation. Luckily, he didn't have too long to dwell on the potential repercussions of his actions because Hongjoong was groaning and moving back to his side, fingers catching his chin to tilt it towards him. Like this, they were forced to hold eye contact as Mingi shuddered, unconsciously sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Hongjoong's gaze followed the movement, thumb reaching to brush against the damp flesh before pressing, slipping ever so slightly into the heat of Mingi's mouth. It wasn't enough, barely giving Mingi time to react before it was pulled away, hand instead moving to brush the sweaty bangs back from his forehead. 

Hongjoong was gazing at him again, and all of a sudden his eyes went very soft, voice barely above a whisper as he stroked through Mingi's hair. 

"Hey. Is this - okay? If you don't want this, I can leave you to it and pretend none of this ever happened." 

Despite the shame still bubbling just beneath Mingi's skin, the thought of Hongjoong leaving made him seize up in panic. He couldn't seem to form full sentences but he shook his head violently, big hands darting from his lap to grab pitifully at the hem of Hongjoong's shirt. 

Laughing again, Hongjoong leaned in to press their foreheads together, noses bumping as his eyelashes danced across the curve of Mingi's cheek. He was being so gentle, one hand tucking Mingi's hair behind his ear as the other settled soothingly on his shoulder. It was honestly kind of overwhelming, the whole situation taking on some sort of dreamlike quality as he pulled back to press a small kiss against the very corner of Mingi's mouth. The sound seemed oddly muted when he spoke again, voice low. 

"Okay, if anything is too much, just tell me to stop okay? I'm not going to do anything you don't want. Do you understand?"

Shyly, Mingi nodded, chest heavy with the implication of the words. It seemed like this was really happening, whatever _this_ was exactly. His response garnered him a small smile from Hongjoong, before the other stepped away, hands drawing back as his expression went dark once more. 

"You really are a slut, huh? All this time and your cock is still so hard ... why don't you take those pants away so I can get a proper look at you?" 

With shaking hands, Mingi lifted the trousers from their bunched position in his lap, hissing slightly as the cool air brushed against his dick. Hongjoong was right, his cock was _so_ hard, the head an angry red where it lay against his stomach. Pressing his thighs together he squirmed, desperately fighting the urge to cover himself, protect his remaining shreds of innocence from Hongjoong's heavy gaze.

Tongue darting out to wet his lip, Hongjoong looked about ready to eat Mingi alive. The way he smiled after a few moments, pointy little teeth on display, made Mingi's stomach lurch in the best way, head spinning like it used to when he would ride the fairground teacups one turn too long. 

"Your cock really is huge, huh?" the lewd words had him burying his face in his hands, desperately fighting the urge to curl in on himself. Why oh why did Hongjoong have to talk like he had stepped out of every bad porno Mingi had ever shamecum to? He was like some sort of crazy sex deviant, the manic pixie dream boy of Mingi's nightmares. 

The minx in question didn't seem to be done, lowering himself daintily on the bed, one knee slung over the other. 

"Really, it's almost a shame that it won't get put to good use. Seeing you all worked up like this, I bet you'd barely be able to get it inside before cumming all over yourself." 

And oh god, oh fuck, Mingi's hips kicked as he momentarily blanked out with the thought of fucking someone, fucking _Hongjoong_ , all small and writhing beneath him, making breathy moans as he finally fell apart - he couldn't even argue with Hongjoong's accusation, the fantasy enough to have precum beading in pearly drops from the head of his cock. 

Hongjoong didn't miss it, of course he didn't, but he stayed blessedly silent, a raised eyebrow his only commentary. It seemed he had more important things on his mind as he settled back on his elbows and uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide. His thighs flexed inside his jeans, and Mingi was so fixated on the movement that it took a few moments too long for his gaze to fall on the obvious bulge beneath his belt. Still hiding behind his sweaty palms, Mingi had to take a few deep breaths before he could even consider the implications of this development. Hongjoong was ... hard? He was hard just from looking at Mingi, from seeing him all pink and disheveled. A mangled whine forced its way from his lips, chest tight. 

Of course, this simply seemed to egg Hongjoong on. He gestured to Mingi with a flick of the wrist, corner of his mouth curling up. Suddenly regaining control over his limbs, Mingi all but threw himself off the bed to crash on his knees between Hongjoong's spread thighs. The toy had been forgotten in the face of the sheer absurdity of current events, but the harsh movement jostled it deeper inside him, an aborted moan dropping from his lips as he went slack, forehead knocking against the edge of the bed. He was grounded by the feeling of fingers tangling in his hair, stroking against the nape of his neck before they curled together and _yanked_ , pulling his head back until he was forced to look directly into Hongjoong's dark gaze. 

"Being on your knees suits you baby. You look so pretty and small for me like this, are you going to be good?"

Mingi was nodding frantically before he even finished, because _yes_ he was going to be so so good, he was going to be the best boy there ever was, especially if Hongjoong kept saying things that made heat curl low in his gut. A fond expression flashed across Hongjoong’s face for a few short moments before he seemed to remember himself, schooling his features back into something sterner. Mingi expected him to make some sort of movement, but instead he released his grip on Mingi's hair to languish against the mattress. There were a few beats of nothingness, where all Mingi could concentrate on was the sweat collecting in the dip of his collarbones and the fact that his cock was so hard he might actively die if someone didn't touch it soon, and he truly couldn't stand it, body bowing forward to press his cheek against Hongjoong's thigh. It was surprisingly innocent, just him huffing happily even as the tough fabric dragged along his cheek, but then his senses came back to him and he realised that his moment of indulgence had brought him directly eye level with Hongjoong's conspicuous bulge. 

Suddenly overcome with shyness, Mingi buried his face against Hongjoong's leg once more, the tips of his ears blazing. Breathing in deeply, he took a few moments to recenter himself before finally straightening, filled with renewed confidence. Brow furrowed, he sucked his lip into his mouth to worry it between his teeth. At his side his hands fluttered about before finally rising to settle shakily at the waistband of Hongjoong's jeans. Above him, Hongjoong was just watching, eyelids dropped low and the corner of his mouth quirked up. Cocky bastard. Mingi would be grumpy if he weren't so insanely turned on. 

It took a few moments of fumbling to unfasten Hongjoong's belt, snugly trapped around his tiny waist as it was. Finally triumphant, Mingi was faced with the reality that all that stood between him and Hongjoong's literal dick was a single button and some fabric. Deciding not to dwell on this fact for too long, he forged on ahead, clumsy fingers tugging the button from its fastenings. Zipper down and then it was just him and a pair of bright blue boxers, and there was really nothing to be done except biting the bullet, so with a shaky hand he gripped the elastic waistband and gingerly tugged it down. 

And oh, he couldn't help the way his eyes went wide when Hongjoong's cock sprung free, bobbing against his stomach. He wasn't particularly big (in fact, he might have been on the smaller side of average, and Mingi definitely wasn't getting off to the mental comparison between his own cock and the dainty one dancing before his eyes) but he was oh so pretty, pink and deliciously curved, head sparkling with precum. And yes, maybe waxing poetic about a dick was one of the more homosexual aligned things Mingi could lay claim too, but he figured there was no shame in it when it was a cock such as this. He can't help but sneak a hand down between his legs, pawing at himself with a whine - but it was barely seconds before his wrist was being smacked away. Above him, Hongjoong's gaze was stormy. 

"Stop messing around. You said you were going to be good for me, so prove it."

Mingi wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so he steeled himself with a nod, trapping his hands firmly under his ass to resist any lingering temptation. Leaning forward, his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he sized the dick before him up once again. It had been a while since he'd gotten any kind of action and there were a few moments of fear that he had completely forgotten and would immediately bite down, but he dismissed the thought with a wince. As with all things, he could make up for lack of technique with enthusiasm, and with that resolve he leant forward to drag his tongue up the length of the shaft.

The flesh was hot on his tongue, twitching slightly at the sudden contact and Mingi couldn't help but grind down on the toy beneath him with a small whine. After a few moments to psych himself up, he sucked in a deep breath before taking the head into his mouth. Precum didn't suddenly taste any better than he remembered, but it was already so overwhelming and he couldn't help but swallow down as much as he could. He paid immediately for his hubris, throat convulsing as the head knocked against the back of his throat. With a wet cough, he wrenched himself up to gasp for air, spit dripping slick from his lips. There was a hand in his hair immediately, stroking it gently back from his forehead. Eyes wet, Mingi gazed up to find Hongjoong looking down at him warmly. 

"Don't hurt yourself, you're already doing so well." 

The praise did just about the opposite of its intended effect, Mingi's resolve to make Hongjoong feel good increasing tenfold as he nuzzled into the warm palm. This time his hand stayed on him as Mingi shifted back to lap at the head of his cock, a steadying force. Mingi did his best to go slow, taking just the tip into his mouth and suckling before pushing down the next inch, tongue pressed against the shaft as he moved. It was wet and messy but Mingi was trying so hard, whining around the cock as he looked up at Hongjoong beneath his eyelashes. It was infuriating, how unbothered the older boy seemed, rubbing a thumb idly against Mingi's temple as he stared at the obscene way his lips stretched around Hongjoong’s dick, and Mingi just wanted to make him feel good, already so frustrated he felt on the verge of tears. Breathing heavily through his nose, he forced himself down further, until his nose was pressed against Hongjoong's pubic bone. Struggling for air as his throat worked frantically, he was about to pull back, head swimming, when the gentle hand in his hair shifted to press firmly against the back of his skull. 

Eyes snapping open, Mingi’s fingers dug violently into the flesh of his thighs as he gagged, senses so completely overwhelmed with _Hongjoong_. Desperately fighting back the urge to struggle, he forced air in through his nose, trusting completely that Hongjoong wouldn't push him past what he was capable of. It was only a few more long moments before it was finally too much, his vision starting to go shiny around the edges before he was yanked back up. His head was spinning as he sucked in gulps of fresh air, body falling limply against Hongjoong's thighs. The world felt so warm and fuzzy, Mingi’s attention narrowed to a point where nothing mattered except the feeling of Hongjoong's fingers tracing the shell of his ear as he whispered Mingi's praises. It took a few minutes until he finally returned to his body in its entirety, and yet Hongjoong kept up the soft words and touches until he finally felt able to lift his head to gaze up at him, starstruck. 

A flush sat high along Hongjoong's cheeks was the only real sign that mere seconds ago his dick was having its soul sucked out. The entire situation was so unfair - Mingi couldn't fathom how he was still composed when Mingi himself felt a hair trigger away from cumming. He couldn't help but rock himself back onto the toy, thighs flexing as he worked his hips in tiny circles. Hongjoong didn't miss the movement, tugging at Mingi's hair just hard enough to sting. "Did you really enjoy my cock that much baby?" Mingi chose to reply with a highly sophisticated 'bleurgh?' attention focused entirely on the pleasant buzzing that spread along his skin at the pet name. 

Maybe it was his generally pathetic state that made Hongjoong finally take pity on him, hand shifting to tap beneath Mingi's chin, tilting it up. 

"How about you come back up here with me now, hm?" 

Mingi's responding nod was so enthusiastic that he almost lost his balance, unfolding his jellied legs as he clutched at the bed frame. Luckily his upper body strength was nothing to be sneered at, and after a few moments of floppiness he managed to heave himself back onto the mattress. For some reason he felt a lot more exposed settled on the mess of sheets, body instinctively curling in on itself. Hongjoong was still fully dressed, a splash of colour contrasting Mingi's own very naked state. For some reason this made the sex demon in Mingi's brain thrash about in pleasure, but it wasn't quite enough to offset his desperate need to see more. Arms outstretched, he made grabby motions at the hem of Hongjoong's shirt. "Take it off, please, wanna see you." 

Quirking an eyebrow, Hongjoong complied, smoothly gripping the fabric before dragging it over his head. Mingi was transfixed by the way his hair tangled itself together, unconsciously leaning forward to pat it back down. Hongjoong’s smooth skin stretched out just beneath him, all soft and tinged with a lovely shade of pink. Mingi was desperately trying not to look at his nipples, because despite having seen them on multiple occasions in the past they seemed like a little too much to handle in the moment. Eyes darting around, he couldn't help the way they flickered down to Hongjoong's lips, pink and plush and barely a breath away. Despite the fact that Mingi had literally just had his dick down his throat, the thought of those lips on his own made his heart stutter wildly. There was probably some sort of protocol for this situation, but forging on blindly had worked for him up until now, so he settled for clearing his throat before equipping his most potent puppy eyes, bottom lip jutting forward. 

"Is it - okay if I kiss you? If it's not that's fine! If it's just a brojob haha I get it!" 

It came out a little more unhinged than intended but he steeled himself and resolutely ignored any looming sense of shame. He expected to be left to suffer for his sins, but Hongjoong was already rolling his eyes. "Not if you're ever going to use the word brojob ever again." 

And Mingi was more than willing to do his penance, quickly asserting that he would remove the phrase from his vocabulary in its entirety and in fact was there anything else Hongjoong wanted from him? But he didn't get to finish because Hongjoong was curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him forward, slotting their mouths together. He kissed like he did everything else, like it was a competition he was determined to win, and Mingi couldn't hold back the whine that bubbled up from his chest. Eagerly pressing back, he sucked Hongjoong's bottom lip into his mouth, happily licking at it. A sharp bite to his own lip made him yelp, pulling back with a wounded expression as Hongjoong bared his shiny little teeth. 

"Calm down, there's plenty of time left. No need to start deepthroating my tongue just yet." 

Cowed somewhat, Mingi gave a little nod as he wriggled in place. His patience lasted all of seconds before he was diving back in, desperate to taste more of Hongjoong. He was allowed his wish this time, a few moments of excruciatingly slow kisses finally paying off when Hongjoong slid his tongue along the seam of Mingi's lips, pressing them apart. Jaw immediately going slack, Mingi opened up for him so beautifully, offering himself to Hongjoong as if it were nothing. It was hot and wet and there was no real need to hold back his moans, so Mingi thought fuck it and let his whines spill into the breaths shared between them. 

As it often does within romantic cliches, it felt as though time stopped moving as they pressed against each other, Hongjoong's hands dragging across the heated skin of Mingi's back, nails pressing against the jut of his shoulder blades. Struggling as he was to maintain any level of brain function, Mingi had settled for pawing uselessly in Hongjoong's direction, hands finally falling to grab at his thighs. Feeling the way they flexed beneath him, he pressed even closer, desperate to feel as much as possibly. Unfortunately, his movements seemed to have the opposite effect, Hongjoong pulling away. Mingi was about to start protesting but before he could open his mouth, Hongjoong was rolling his eyes, knees pulling up to his chest as he tugged one foot out of his jeans. 

"Don't worry you big baby, I'm just getting rid of these. Now why don't you stop thinking so much and get on your hands and knees for me so I can finally take a better look at that toy, hmm?"

It was embarrassing, the thought of ... presenting himself to Hongjoong for scrutiny, but Mingi really desperately wanted to be a good boy, and also for Hongjoong to maybe put his dick in him, so he sucked it up and leant forward, elbows cushioned against the mattress. His eyes were screwed shut, so it wasn't until there was a tap on his shoulder that he cracked them open, only to be assaulted by the image of a fully naked Hongjoong, languid against the pillows as he regarded Mingi with a dangerous smile. "Not like that. Turn around so I can see properly."

And oh, his cheeks were burning and his palms were damp with sweat, but Mingi couldn't stop himself from nodding, awkwardly maneuvering on all fours until he was ass to face with the other boy. A tap between his thighs had him shyly shuffling them apart, fully aware of how terribly lewd it must look. His cock hung heavy beneath him, tip just barely grazing the mattress, and his hole was still stretched obscenely around the eye catching dildo. Things only got worse when a small hand pressed down in the small of his back, curving his spine until his cheek was sandwiched against the sheets, ass still bobbing lewdly in the air. There was a long whistle from behind him, a light pressure tapping against the hilt of the toy in a way that made Mingi's hips jerk back. 

"Wow, this thing really is a monster. Who would have thought sweet little Mingi was such a slut?" 

The words made his chest feel tight, breathing shallow as he buried his face further into the sheets. Hongjoong clicked his tongue, practically radiating disapproval, and it should have been awful, how stupidly small and guilty it made Mingi feel, but there was heat coiling in his gut and his erection hadn't flagged for an instant. He was doing his best to recentre himself, deep breaths in and out and all that, when all of a sudden Hongjoong grabbed the end of the toy and _pulled_ , dragging the whole thing out in a single stroke. 

Mingi's knees completely gave way beneath him, body collapsing into a Mingi adjacent pile of goo as his cock kicked, precum spurting out to stain his stomach. His brain was no thoughts head empty, a long whine drawn out of him by the lingering sensation. His hole felt so empty, muscles clenching around nothing after so long being full. It made his brain feel muted and foggy, hips instinctively rutting against the bed as he desperately searched for some sort of relief. Above him, Hongjoong let out a series of expletives as he eyed the toy up once more before depositing it on the bed side table, the lurid purple silicone wobbling in place. Grabbing for Mingi's hip, he easily rolled him onto his stomach, a knee pressing forward to part his legs. "Still doing okay down there baby?"

Letting out an affirmative mumble, Mingi took advantage of the new position by circling his hips gently, the pressure on his cock a welcome relief. He was concentrating very hard on Not thinking about his ass and what exactly Hongjoong was planning on doing with it when there came the click of a bottle cap. A pat on his butt had him craning his neck to look up at where Hongjoong knelt above him, lube in hand. 

"I'm gonna touch you now, that all good?" 

His answer came in the form of an enthusiastic nod, Mingi chancing a sidelong glance at Hongjoong's very pretty and very erect cock before shoving his red face back into the mattress. Unfortunately, regardless of whether he could see, he could still hear the actions from above, shoulders tight with anticipation. The first cold press of a finger against his hole had him yelping in surprise, hands fisting in the sheets. A small laugh was all the sympathy he got as it traced his rim, spreading slick over the skin before finally pushing inside. After the copious amount of work he had put in to prepare for the dildo it was barely a stretch, but for some reason it had him writhing, even more turned on than he had been stuffed full with the toy. 

Hongjoong's other hand moved to spread his cheeks apart, nails digging teasingly into the flesh even as a second finger joined the first. The air in the room felt heavy, Mingi's breaths catching in his throat as Hongjoong steadily worked him open. He'd clearly used way too much lube, the lewd squelching echoing around them just to really drive home the weird lump of horny shame that sat somewhere in Mingi's chest. Hongjoong himself didn't seem to have any of the same reservations, tone conversational even as he dug around in Mingi's guts. 

"You're so wet for me, you're practically dripping like a girl. I think I can already fit a third one in -" (and Mingi wanted to protest, to point out that it's Hongjoong's fault that his thighs are sticky and slick, but he was already rattling on) "- but I guess after having something like that inside you, my fingers probably aren't at all satisfying." 

This finally had Mingi stuttering out a reply, not wanting Hongjoong to think he wasn't enjoying this, didn't want more. Struggling up onto an elbow, he extracted himself from the sheets enough to be audible, resolutely biting back a moan at the way his movement made the fingers inside him drag against his walls. "N-no, feels good hyung, better than it did. Please, please don't stop," 

Of course, because he was mean and evil and loved to cause Mingi pain, Hongjoong chose that exact moment to pull his fingers out. There was no holding back the needy moan that fell from MIngi's lips, but it seemed there was no cause for worry, because Hongjoong was just pressing against his side to roll him over, flipping him like some sort of giant sweaty pancake. And it was nice, to be able to look up at Hongjoong, to admire his pretty sparkly eyes and his fluffy hair and the way his stomach muscles tensed when he leant forward, and Mingi still felt self conscious all splayed out like this but he reminded himself that this was Hongjoong and he was never going to hurt him, he was the person Mingi trusted most in the world and maybe even loved and wow that one was new but he'd deal with it later because right now Hongjoong was looking at Mingi like he wanted to swallow him whole as he ran a hand down his chest. 

A thumbnail dug into his nipple had MIngi whimpering, hips jerking. Hongjoong's gaze was entranced as he watched it, rolling the pink bud between his fingers just to enjoy the way Mingi's cock twitched. He'd been hard for so long now, what felt like an eternity, and Mingi was beginning to worry that he wouldn't even last long enough to get a dick inside him with the way Hongjoong was playing around. Looking at how calm and collected the other seemed, Mingi would swear that Hongjoong was completely detached from the situation if it weren't for the fact that the hard line of his cock was still clear in the edge of his vision.

His nipples were starting to sting, skin flushed and puffy as Hongjoong entertained himself. He was still eyeing up Mingi's cock, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he spoke. 

"You're so worked up, look at you leaking all over yourself just from me playing with your tits. Is this what you've been dreaming about since that time you walked in on me? Being all spread out and ruined? Couldn't even hold yourself back, had to come and touch yourself in your hyung's bed, you're so dirty Mingi baby."

The words had Mingi moaning, eyes fluttering shut as his head flopped back into the mattress. It was so dirty, the way that Hongjoong's scolding had him shuddering in pleasure. The worst part was, he wasn't even wrong - Mingi had been fantasizing about this for months, been so desperate for Hongjoong to touch him. Even if he had wanted to protest, he couldn't, so he just hid behind his hands in a futile attempt to cover up his painfully red cheeks. 

Hongjoong didn't even falter, singsonging as he drew a heart teasingly around MIngi's belly button, feather light touches that had his muscles shudder under the caress. "Oh, you like that? I can't believe you're getting off on being told what a slut you are. Fuck, you're so precious Mingi, I should have known you'd be nasty." He blessedly, finally, moved to slide his fingers back inside Mingi’s hole, working in earnest now to stretch him out, and Mingi took his sudden hastiness as a small victory.

Despite the fact that they were shorter than Mingi's own, having Hongjoong’s fingers in him felt far better than it usually would. The angle let him _just_ bump over the edge of Mingi's prostate, drawing out a stuttering moan as his toes curled. Hongjoong seemed to finally take this as some sort of sign, withdrawing his fingers to wipe them on the sheets. Mingi whined at the emptiness, hand instinctively raising to grab for him, but Hongjoong shushed him with a small smile as he shifted closer. Wrapping his arms around Mingi's thick thighs, he tugged him up the bed, until his ass was all but situated in Hongjoong's lap, back bowing at the unusual angle. 

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna fuck you now. No need to be all clingy." 

One hand released its grip on Mingi's leg, disappearing from his line of vision. There wasn't long to wonder where it had gone, however, as a blunt pressure pressed against his rim. As always, Hongjoong didn't just give him what he wanted, settling instead for teasing at his hole, hips rocking between his cheeks in a way that had the shaft dragging deliciously along his taint. It was torture, pure and simple, the knowledge that he was so close to getting what he wanted - he could feel it, the head of Hongjoong's cock thrusting up against his balls, smearing precome across the soft skin. 

Mingi was not a proud man and he was not above begging to get what he wanted, so it was with very little reservation that he started rocking back against Hongjoong's cock, eyes wide as his bottom lip jutted out. "Please hyung, need you to fuck me, been dreaming about it." 

Swearing, Hongjoong leant forward to press Mingi further back into the sheets, chests bumping against one another as he finally slotted their mouths together once more. He used too much teeth, nipping at Mingi's lips then shifting to chew on his neck, but Mingi liked it, felt the blood rushing to his head at the thought that he would wake up in the morning covered in marks, in proof that this really did transpire between them. Hongjoong was rutting against him in earnest now, slide slick with precome and lube, but he still wasn't giving Mingi what he wanted. It made him feel overwhelmed in the best way, eyes watering as he wrapped his long arms around Hongjoong, tugging him closer and closer until the hard peaks of his nipples rubbed over his chest. A small laugh at his ear had his stomach roiling, as Hongjoong leant up to nip at his lobe, tongue darting out to lave over the piercings.

"Mm, you want it that bad baby? Are you even sure I'll be enough after that big toy of yours? You might not even be able to feel me, not with your hole all loose like this."

And oh, that had Mingi's stomach roiling, panic rising in his chest as he squeezed Hongjoong even tighter. For some reason, the thought of being left like this, all worked up and needy in someone else's bed, all because he was such a slut that he couldn't satisfy them made him whimper, burying his face into the crook of Hongjoong's shoulder. "N-no, please don't leave, please fuck me, promise I'll feel good for you I need it so bad. Please Joongie please!" 

His answer was a particularly hard nip into the meat of his shoulder, before Hongjoong was pulling away as best as he could, entangled in Mingi's octopus-like grip as he was. The movement immediately had Mingi panicking, moving to tug him desperately closer, but Hongjoong placed a manicured hand against Mingi's sweaty, flushed chest, pressing him back. His smile was crooked as he replied, eyes glinting in a way that would probably have set alarm bells ringing if Mingi was a different man with better self preservation instincts. "How can I resist when you beg for me so sweetly?" 

His hand ran the length of Mingi's chest before he was finally pressing against the seam of Mingi's lips, They dropped open for him so deliciously easy, gratefully accepting as he pressed the digits inside. Mingi sucked like he had something to prove, overeager and messy, and it wasn't long before they were all but dripping spit. Withdrawing them, Hongjoong shifted to push Mingi's grip away. Seemingly cowed for the time being, the larger boy let him do so, hands flopping obediently at his side as he watched Hongjoong rise back onto his haunches. He looked down at Mingi as he gripped his cock, spreading spit along the shaft. It was all for show, just teasing before he grabbed for the lube and deposited a generous dollop on his palm, following up with a stream dripped directly onto Mingi's hole, the cold wetness making him shudder. Seemingly pleased with the mess that he had made, Hongjoong tossed the bottle aside before circling a hand around the crook of one of Mingi's knees. Pressing forward, he pushed it up against Mingi's chest in a way that had a pleasant strain running the length of the limb. The angle exposed his hole even further, but at this point Mingi was past feeling any embarrassment, brain consumed with nothing but the need to be full.

Finally, finally, Hongjoong leant forward, pressing the head of his cock against Mingi's rim, before pushing inside in a single log stroke. It felt as though something exploded inside Mingi's chest, pleasure consuming him whole as his eyes rolled back. It was so perfect, scarily so, the hard heat of Hongjoong rubbing deep inside him in a way that he would never be able to recover from. He couldn't help the way he clenched down, body desperately trying to make sure that it maintained this overwhelming pleasure. Hongjoong's head thunked against his collarbones, a bitten off moan drifting to his ears. 

"Fuck, you feel so good Mingi. So fucking tight for me, can I move? Need to feel all of you baby."

Whimpering as his hips jerked up, Mingi forced out a squeak of _Yes, please yes_ which was all Hongjoong needed to hear, pulling back torturously slow before slamming home. It was so much, already overwhelming, Mingi clutching desperately at the sheets as his raised leg shook with the force of held tension. Hongjoong's pace was steady, painfully controlled as he fucked Mingi open. The squelching was obscene, a testament to just how overboard he had gone on the lube, but Mingi didn't mind, the lewd sounds simply adding to the fire roaring in his chest. 

His skin was burning up, a light sheen of sweat brushed over his forehead, fringe tangled together where it splayed over the pillows. Keeping his eyes open had become a struggle of herculean proportions, eyelashes fluttering as another gasp fell from his lips at the feeling of Hongjoong's hips grinding deep inside him. Above, the older boy finally seemed to have been affected by their activities, biting out short little growls that made Mingi feel frankly unhinged. His thrusts slowed to a dirty grinding, balls flush against Mingi's ass as he circled his hips in tight circles. The constant pressure against his prostate had Mingi's neglected cock kicking against his abdomen, hot and flushed almost to the point of pain. The temptation to touch himself was overwhelming, but Hongjoong still hadn't given him any sort of permission and at this point disapproval seemed a fate worse than death. 

He couldn't come like this though, so close but not quite enough, teeth on edge as he writhed. Forcing open his lids to gaze up at Hongjoong through hazy eyes, his voice was a reedy whine as he did his best to form some sort of coherent sentence. 

"P-please, need more, feels so good 'joong-" 

Hongjoong let out a harsh groan, nails digging into the meat of his thigh as his cock throbbed. 

"Fuck baby, you sound so pretty like this, all fucked out for me. Is it still not enough? Even being all filled like this, you still need more huh?" 

And that should probably be insulting, the implication that Mingi was some sort of ... slut, so needy he couldn't even be satisfied stuffed full of cock, and it was inherently untrue, but none of that stopped the way it made his stomach flip flop. This was definitely something to unpack later, but for now he abandoned any remaining shred of sanity, pressing himself back against Hongjoong's dick with a strangled moan.

It was then that Hongjoong suddenly shifted, releasing his leg as he pulled out. Mingi's eyes snapped open, hands immediately rising to try and pull Hongjoong back as he cried out in desperation. A gentle slap against his leg brought him slightly back to his senses, hazy gaze focusing on the image of Hongjoong with his fist curled around himself, lip trapped between his teeth as he stared down at Mingi. 

"Get on your hands and knees for me baby, just like you were when I found you. Want you to show me just what you were imagining."

And Mingi was far too eager to please, tangling himself in the sheets in his hurry to roll over. Extracting his limbs with great difficulty, he raised himself on shaky arms, silently thanking the powers that be for their comeback workout schedule. With the current jellied state of his muscles, it still seemed implausible that he could maintain this for very long, but that was laters problem. For now, he concentrated on spreading his knees, bracing himself with his fluttering hole on display. An answering groan from above him let him know he'd done well, and then there was finally hands on him again, fingers circling around his waist with bruising force. A few moments of anticipation, and then Hongjoong was pushing back inside, the new angle allowing him to press even deeper. 

This time, there was no steady buildup Hongjoong immediately rutting into him at full force, yanking back on Mingi's hips with each thrust. He moved Mingi's limp body so easily, working him over his cock like an oversized human fleshlight, making Mingi feel so deliciously small beneath him. The force of each thrust shunted him forward along the mattress, bedframe creaking in a way that made him incredibly thankful that there was no one else in the dorm. As if he had heard Mingi's thoughts, Hongjoong was leaning down to bite at Mingi's shoulder blade, growling against his skin as his fingers pressed further against his flesh, ten tiny points of white hot pressure. 

"Can't believe how lucky I am, that I'm the one who found you like that. What if it had been someone else? Would you have let them do this to you too?" and Mingi was protesting weakly, trying to tell him that it was only Hongjoong, always Hongjoong, but his words were slurred and muffled by the way his face pressed into the mattress. Undeterred, the filthy words continued to drop from Hongjoong's lips like poison, wriggling themselves into Mingi's imagination. "What if they all got home now? What do you think they'd say if they could see you taking me so well, if they knew what a little cockslut you are? I bet they'd be impressed by how well you take it, how good you look all stuffed full -"

And Mingi should probably defend his honour but unfortunately any possible words of protest were severely undermined by the fact that as soon as he allowed himself to imagine, to indulge in the fantasy that Hongjoong was painting, he immediately started cumming his brains out. 

It was painfully intense, breath catching in his throat as his dick spurted cum across the sheets, eyes rolling back into his head and arms giving way. Hongjoong swore, hips stuttering, taken off guard by the suddenness, the way Mingi clenched tighter around him, walls spasming in pleasure. He didn't let up, hips pistoning inside Mingi's sensitive hole as the boy beneath him shuddered in pleasure until his thrusts finally grew erratic. The oversensitivity made Mingi clench down harder, cock kicking weakly as a few stray drops of cum dribbled down the shaft. A few more long strokes, and finally Hongjoong's hips were stilling, warmth spilling inside Mingi as he groaned, forehead thudding into the curve of his spine, weight pressed heavy against him. The sensation was everything Mingi had been searching for and more, the pleasant heat of being filled making his post-orgasm brain light up with endorphins. 

The air in the room was sticky as they collapsed into one another, Mingi's clammy hand reaching back to fumble for Hongjoong's, fingers lacing together as he successfully located it. Everything was overwarm and frankly a little gross, tacky skin clinging to the sheets (which were almost definitely going to have to be burnt). It should have been disgusting, the way cum slowly dripped from Mingi's hole as Hongjoong's cock softened, but in his fuzzy post nut brain it was barely a blip on the radar. What mattered was the way Hongjoong rolled onto his side, tugging Mingi into his chest as he curled around him, knees knocking together. It felt so comfortable and safe, the press of Hongjoong's lips against Mingi's neck sending his heart into a flutter as a sleepy grin worked its way onto his face. 

Hongjoong's voice was a low mumble when it drifted over to him, as though he were afraid of disturbing this peace between them. "We should really get cleaned up ..." 

The thought of emerging from this little cocoon of warmth was less than pleasant, and Mingi made this fact known with a grumpy little snuffle, grip tightening around Hongjoong's arm. His legs had all but atrophied and his eyelids were so very heavy and he would accept being crusty and stinky forever if it meant a single moment more wrapped in Hongjoong's arms. Luckily Hongjoong seemed to be of the same mindset, a small laugh pressed into Mingi's nape. 

In that moment Mingi felt syrupy sweet, so overwhelmed with love and perhaps the most content he had ever been. There would be repercussions, things to discuss, the sort of messy problems that were unavoidable after sleeping with one's bandmate - but they could wait. For now, he was loved and he was safe, and as his eyelids fluttered shut for the last time and the warmth of sleep overtook him he caught the end of Hongjoong's whisper, so quiet it seemed like more of a prayer.

"- love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have unprotected sex or jerk off in your friend's bed etc. etc. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, please let me know if you have any feedback! I can also be found on twitter under the same username


End file.
